Water and Blood
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: Juvia defeated Keith but at what cost. She can't forgive herself how could she expect her Gray-sama to forgive her.


**Authors note:** _I wrote some angsty Gruvia and I'm sobbing how could I do this to my otp. _

**Disclamier**: _Do not own the characters. _

* * *

Juvia panted heavily gripping her side. She was tired after beating Keith, so very exhausted, both emotionally and physically. She was sitting down looking at the ground. It was full of blood, mostly hers, Keith didn't seem to bleed. Whatever he was didn't bleed like a person, not that it mattered now. Face was deactivated, but she was starting to question her actions. She stared at her hands as she gripped the dirt in frustration. She noticed drops of water on her hands and that was when she realized the tears streaming down her face. It was then that she let the full effect of what she had just done overtake her. She was sobbing now not holding anything back. She was screaming in pain both emotional and physical holding herself and rocking slightly. She was falling apart now and she couldn't put the pieces back together. That was how Gray found her after being transported back after Silvers death.

How could she be with her Gray-sama now? He would hate her, or even if he didn't she hated herself enough for the both of them. How could she do this to him? She had no choice he knew that, she knew that, but that didn't excuse her actions. By killing Keith she effectively killed Gray's father, again. She could never forgive Deloria for doing that to her Gray-sama how could she forgive herself?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw him. He had a somber look on his face. She bit her lip and the tears slipped down her face as she looked away. She couldn't look him in the eye anymore without being consumed by guilt. He squeezed her shoulder in comfort but she sobbed in response. He tried to pull her towards him, but she pulled back and tried to stand up to only stay seated by his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't blame you Juvia." He stated plainly with no emotions. She sobbed harder. _That wasn't the problem Gray-sama_. He looked just as pained as she was. Of course he was in pain she killed his father and now he was trying to comfort her when she was the enemy causing him this pain. She didn't deserve his comfort. He shook her a little bit drawing her attention. He looked angry. Now is when he realized what she did. She braced herself for his attack.

"Stop blaming yourself for this! You had no choice." He gripped her shoulders forcefully causing a throb of pain from where she had been hit earlier. She flinched in pain, and he dropped his hands from her shoulder. When her sobs finally subsided she told him barely above a whisper.

"It's okay Gray-sama, Juvia will make sure to leave Fairy Tail so you won't have to see his killer every day." She told him so bluntly. He felt a pain in his chest at her response. She wasn't acting herself and damn it he just realized how important she was to him! He placed his hands on top of her own.

"Juvia please don't make me lose two people in the same day," He told her sadly. She looked up to see a glistening in his eyes. She was the cause of that pain too. He attempted to pull her into another hug and this time she let him. She held on for dear life fearing this would be the last time she could before he came to his senses. She allowed him to comfort her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He caressed her back and murmured comforting words.

"Come on the others are waiting," He pulled her away gently and stood up holding his hand out. Juvia grabbed it and as he pulled her up he gasped in horror.

"Juvia…. Wha… What happened," he gulped, "to your leg?" She looked up with tears from the pain and he pulled her closer to help stabilize her.

"Juvia… lost it… in the battle."

"But… your body is water. I don't understand," He was horrified at the sight and all the blood she had lost.

"I gave my all to protect Gray-sama. I will do whatever it takes to keep Fairy Tail, and the people I love safe." She dropped her typical speech in her seriousness and told him bluntly. "Keith's magic took Juvia's leg." She looked at her leg and her marred Fairy Tail symbol now split in half by a massive laceration she tried to breathe through the pain. Gray pulled her into a hug. She only held on enjoying his comfort before it was taken away.

"Juvia lets go. This time I'll protect you." She looked at him warily. He looked hurt but determined. Was he not going to realize what she had done? How could he forgive her so easily when she couldn't even forgive herself? She would keep her distance from him for now on. Juvia didn't want to cause him anymore pain then she already had today. For now she would enjoy his presence and let him help her walk.

As they walked away together that was when the rain started to fall. It mixed with the blood on the battlefield creating a swirling puddle of water and blood. They danced together until becoming one and washing away.


End file.
